My Little Pony Friendship Is Limitless
by BladeTheProtecter
Summary: When Princess Celestia brings a young girl to Equestria will her family back on earth look for revenge or join in on the fun. And could it spell trouble for the young girl?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

These keys are to help read the story easier.

(A/N: Authors Notes.)

(Song Start and Finish or End.)

"Speech"

[Flashback]

{Thought}

*Sound*

(A/N: Before I begin this story I would like to say that while I have put my friends in some of my stories, I still have made them about myself. So I decided to write a FanFiction involving someone close to me for the beginning. I won't say how I know this person so you'll have to figure it out yourself, and NO ruining it in the reviews. If you do I'll put your name in the chapter prior to your review so everyone knows who to hate. Anyway she will be introduced in the story, and don't worry a certain person wearing blue flames will appear later. I also have one more thing to say... I Blade The Protector, am a Brony. Enjoy the story.)

This story was inspired by the Cartoon My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic... Actualy that's it. All credit goes to the origional creators of the Cartoon at Hasbro.

One apon a time, in the magical land of Equestria. There were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this the eldest used her Unicorn powers to raise the Sun at dawn. The younger sister, brought out the Moon to begin the night. Thus the two mantained ballance with thier kingdom and thier subjects, all the different types of Ponies.

But as time went on, the younger sister became resentfull. The Ponies relished and played in the day her sister brought fourth. But shunned and slept through her beutiful night. One faitheful day, The younger Unicorn refused to lower the Moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her. But the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed her into a wicked Mare of Darkness, Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shrowed the land in eternal night.

Relectantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerfull magic known to Ponykind, the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanintly in the moon. The elder sister took her responsibility, both Sun and Moon, and harmony has been maintaned in Equestria for generations since.

The name of the elder sister was Princess Celestia. For the next one thousand years Princess Celestia ruled Equestria. She had even met a young Unicorn Pony with great magical potential. The young Pony had lost control of her magic in the middle of a test when a nearby explosion scared her. Princess Celestia was able to calm the young Pony and befriend her. When Princess Celestia saw how powerful her magic became. Princess Celestia decided to take this Pony as her personal student and teach the young pony herself. The young Ponies name was Twilight Sparkle.

Over the next couple of years, Twilight Sparkle had devoted herself to studying any magic and spells she could find, making her Princess Celestia's faithfull student. However due to her devotion Twilight didn't have any friends other than Spike, the very Dragon she hatched for her test. Spike was Twilight sparkle's number one assistant, he did what ever he could to help her.

However one day Twilight read the legend about Nightmare Moon. Twilight did more research and found that Nightmare Moon was going to return on the one thousand'th anniversery of her Banishment, to bring fourth another endless night. Twilight Sparkle tried to warn Princess Celestia, only to have the Princess responed with a letter sending her to a town called Ponyville to supervise the preporations for the years Summer Sun Celebration, and telling her that she should get her head out of the books and to make some friends. Twilight was confused but checked on the preperations anyway.

Along they way she had met five Ponies, four of which were each responsable for a job to help prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration. The first was an Earth Pony who worked on an apple from called Sweet Apple Accers named Apple Jack. Apple Jack was responsable for providing food at the Celebration. The next Pony was a Pegasus Pony who worked as a Weather Pony named Rainbow Dash, a Weather Ponies job is to control the weather and change it according to the schedual. Rainbow Dash was responsable for keeping the skies clear durring the Celebration. The next was a Unicorn Pony who designed and made beutiful clothing for a living, her name was Rarity. Rarity's responsibility was to provide decorations for the Celebration. The next Pony was a Pegasus Pony who took care of the wild life, her name was Fluttershy. Fluttershy's responsibility was to provide music for the Celebration. The final Pony was a Earth Pony who worked at a Bakery, her name was Pinkie Pie. She loved to party and decided to through one for Twilight since she knew Twilight was new to Ponyville.

But when the Summer Sun Celebration arrived Princess Celestia did not show up as planned, instead Nightmare Moon appere'd statting that the night would last forever. Twilight went back to the library where she was staying and was fallowed by the same Ponies she had met earlier that day, when they had caught up with Twilight she was in the library looking for a book about the Elements of Harmony. When they asked her what she knew Twilight explained everything. Unfortunatly Twilight didn't know anything about the Elements of Harmony, until one of them found a refrence guide. When they read the book they found out that there are six Elements of Harmony, but only five of them were known. Kindess, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty, the last was a complete mystery. They also found out that the last known location of the Elements were the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters.

When they set out to find the Elements they were faced with many challenges. First they were in trouble when the cliff they were on collapesed and Apple Jack saved Twilight but couldn't pull her up, she told Twilight to let go and she would be fine and fell into the arms of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Next they were faced with an anger'd Manticore which Fluttershy was able to calm by being nice to it, she found that they poor creature had a thorn in it's paw. Next things got scary when everything got dark and the trees looked like monsters, Pinkie knew they were just trees and laughed at the scarieness. Next they had to cross a river which was out of control thanks to a serpent who was sad because something took half of his mustach, Rarity used a scale from the serpent to cut off her own beutiful tail to fix his mustach. Finaly they were faced with a rope bridge that was out, Rainbow dash flew over to tie the bridge to the other end when she was approuched by a group of Ponies called the Shadow Bolts who wanted Rainbow Dash to join their team and abandon her friends, Rainbow Dash turned them down and helped her friends.

When they final arrived they found the Elements of Harmony. Twilight explained that when the five Elements were present a spark would cause the sixth Element to appear. Twilight tred to cause the spark, only to dissapear with them in front of the others. Twilight saw that it was Nightmare Moon who had the Elements of Harmony. She Challenged Nightmare Moon and Tricked her to get to the Elements. Twilight tried to cause the spark again only to fale and have Nightmare Moon then shatter the Elements of Harmony. Twilight thought that Equestria was doomed to an eternal night.

However when Twilight heard the others comming to aid her she had final figured it out. The Elements of Harmony couldn't be destroy'd, because the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony existed in the Ponies she had met. Apple Jack, who reasured Twilight when she was in doubt, represents to Element of Honesty. Fluttershy, who tammed the Manticore with her compasion, represents the Element of Kindness. Pinkie Pie, who banished fear be laughing in the face of danger, represented the Element of Laughter. Rarity, who calmed a sorrowfull serpent with a meaningfull gift, represents the Element of Generosity. And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own hearts desire, represents the Element of Layalty. The shards of the Elements hovered around the Ponies as Twilight explained that the spirits of these five Ponies had gotten them through every challenge Nightmare Moon threw at them.

Nightmare Moon then reminded them that the spark didn't work, so they didn't have the sixth Element. However Twilight told Nightmare Moon that it was different kind of spark, she felt it the very moment she relised how happy she was to hear the others, to see them, how mush she cared about them. The spark ignited inside her when she relised that the all were her friends. That was when the sixth Element appear'd above Twilight, and she explained that when the five Elements are ignited by the spark that resides in the heart of us all, it creats the sixth Element, Teilight Sparkle represented the Element of Magic. The five Elements formed into necklesses while the Element of Magic formed into a crown, each resembling each of their Cuie Marks. Then, together the Ponies used the Elements of Harmony of Nightmare Moon.

The Ponies had saved Equestria from an eternal night and save Pricess Celestia who explained that she saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and she knew Twillight had the magic inside to defeat her, but she could not unleash it until se had let true friendship into her heart. Princess Celestia then turned her attention to Nightmare Moon who looked like the same princess as one thousand years ago. Princess Celestia had not seen her sister like this ever since she turned into Nightmare Moon. The younger sisters name was Princess Luna. Princess Celestia offer'd her friendship to her sister. In a fit of tears, Luna apologized to her sister, saying how much she missed her. To this day Twilights new job is to study the magic of friendship and report her findings to Princess Celestia, from her home in Ponyville with her friends.

My little Pony

Friendship Is Limitless

Chapter Zero Prologue

Today, Princess celestia had decided to look over some old spells. She came across a spell that she had not used in a long time. This spell allowed the pony who used it to see into another world. The last time she tried this spell she didn't see the most pleasent of pictures. Princess Celestia had decided to try it out hoping she wouldn't see something similare to last time. She cast the spell and a portal appeared infront of her. The world she was seeing was very odd. It didn't have any magic, only technology. The creatures of this world were strange, they were like monkeys only different. When she continued to look she found that these creatures were called Humans. These Humans have evolved from monkeys and were the dominent creatures of this world like ponies were in Equestia. These Humans were refered to as people. She also learned that this world had bad poeple who did unspeakable things. However there were also people who were the most selfless people ever and did amasing things for others. The more she looked at this world the more Princess Celestia thought what a strange world it was.

As she looked on she saw a little girl who was in school. This little girl was Nine years old and wore black Jeans with skulls on them on the back pockets, a Pink T-shirt with a white skull on the front, and a pair black and white sneakers. It was recess and she was playing on one of the jungle gyms. The little girl was playing when some other girl grabbed her and threw her off the jungle gym to get on them self. The little girl hit the ground hard. Princess Celestia was surprised as she continued to watch as Maddie tried to get back on when another girl stepped in front of her.

"You're not aloud on this wierdo." The older girl said blocking little girl's path. Princess Celestia knows that Ponys act like this as well in Equestria and expected there to be intelegent creatures that acted similare. She continued to watch interested to what would happen.

"Just leave me alone." The little girl said as she tried getting back on the jungle gym when the older girl pushed her away. She pushed back only to get punched in the face buy the older girl. Princess Celestia gasped as little girl fell to the ground, her nose bleeding and tears filling up her eyes. She didn't expect the older girl to get physical and smilled once she saw two teachers walking over who saw the whole thing. As one teacher took her inside another dealt with the bully. Princess Celestia began to think of something. She looked at little girl and formed an idea and wrote a letter to someone.

Later when little girl got home her Mother was realy mad about older girl who punched her. Apparently this always happened to the little girl wich also ment she didn't have many friends. Her mother however decided she was going to give the parents a piece of her mind. Princess Celestia smilled to see the young girls mother cared about her daughter.

"Maddie I'm goin to go have a word with the parents of the girl that hit you. I should only be gone for a half hour." Said the mother as she left and locked the door behind her. {So thats her name. Half an hour is all I need.} Princess Celestia thought and kept the windo open as she quickly began to write a letter. Maddie however decided to watch some TV. She started flipping through the channel until she Saw a show, My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. Believe it or not she didn't think much of it at first, she was into things like zombies. But her brother got her into the show and she loved it. It was on the episode where Princess Celestia visited Ponyville. She watched and saw Princess Celestia trick the ponys that kept filling her cupe of tea after every sip, making them over fill it. She laughed and wonder'd if Princess Celestia was realy like that. The show just went to commercial before a blinding light appeard between her and the TV. Maddie screamed and covored her eyes. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There in front of her was Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestia from Friendship Is Magic.

"Hello Maddie." Princess Celestia said. Maddie gasped. She couldn't believe it, THE Princess Celestia was standing right in front of her.

"How do you know my name?" Maddie asked in surprise. Princess Celestia smilled as she answere'd Maddie's question.

"I've been watching you using a magic spell from another world and decided to offer you a chance to visit wonderfull place." Princess Celestia answered making Maddie gasp. Maddie knew what Princess Celestia meant.

"You mean Equestria?" Maddie asked with excitement. Princess Celestia's eyes widen'd. How could she know about Equestia. Princess Celestia decided to ask.

"You know about Equestria?" Maddie nodded before making sure this was the Princess.

"Of cource I do, you're Princess Celestria aren't you?" Maddie answered. Now Princess Celestia was realy curious. This young girl Maddie not only knew about Equestria, but she also knew who she was.

"How do you know my name?" Maddie simply pointed behind her, Princess Celestia's jaw dropped at what she saw. It was herself, her faithfull students and friends in some kind of box with moving pictures.

"What is this?" Princess Celestia asked clearly shocked. How could another know about her, Equestria, her faithfull student, and her friends.

"Don't you have TV's in Eguestria?" Maddie asked as the Princess looked at the device. After a second Princess Celestia turned back to Maddie to continue explaining why she waas here.

"Well, anyway i saw you getting bullied by that older girl I thought you might like to come and visit Equestria. While you're there you can learn about friendship with my most faithful student." Princess Celestia explained making Maddie gasp. Princess Celestia was offering Maddie a chance to go to Equestria and learn about friendship just like in the show. She instantley answere'd.

"YES!" Maddie said shouting with excitement and a huge smile on her face. Princess Celestia smiled at Maddie's excitement and knew she had to hurry before Maddie's mother returned home.

"Well why don't you pack some clothes and a few other things and we'll be on oour way." The princess said making Maddie stop as a thought crept into her mind.

"But what about my mom?" Maddie asked not wanted to worry her mother. Princess Celestia thought ahead and answere'd.

"Don't worry, I'll leave a note explaining everything." Maddie smiled again before running to her room to pack. Princess Celestia used her magic to sommon a blank scroll of paper and a quill and began writing the note to leave for Maddie's mother. Once she was done Princess Celestia rolled up the scroll and left it where Maddie's mother was sure to find it. While she waited for Maddie Princess Celestia looked around and saw some pictures of Maddie with someone. It looked like and older male human, he also looked like maddie.

"I'm ready! I even got my toothbruth and everything." Maddie said breaking Princess Celestia out of her train of thought. She looked and saw Maddie wearing a backpack and carrying one in her hands. Celestia smilled.

"Have you packed everything?" Maddie grabbed the picture Princess Celestia was looking at before and put it in her bag carefully before nodded in excitement.

"Then let's go." Princess Celestia's horn glowed before they disapered in a flash of light. A few seconds later the door opened and Maddie's mother walked in closing the door behind her.

"Maddie sweety I'm home." Maddie's mother looked around trying to find Maddie. She would always acknowledge her when she came back home from a short erand.

"Maddie?" She kept looking until she eventualy found the note. She carefuly opened it and read the note word for word, making her heart drop as her eyes began to water.

"Maddie..." She silently said to herself before crying.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving In Equestria

This story was inspired by the Cartoon My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic... Actualy that's it. All credit goes to the origional creators of the Cartoon at Hasbro.

(A/N: Since is a FanFiction of a TV show instead of the normal video game. I thought up I'd my own version of the My Little Pony opening for this FanFiction. Remember no spoiling things in the reviews. Enjoy.)

_The scene starts with Twilight Sparkle singing in a spotlight._

_"My Little Pony My Little Pony, ahh ahhh ahhhh." _After a second the scene switches a shadowy figure playing the same notes on an Electric Guitar before playing the rest of the song as the scene switches over to the normal intro of Rainbow Dash flying before zooming in to Twilight and Spike hopping out of the Ballon with Maddie.

_(My Little Pony)_

_Twilight Sparkle: I used to wonder what Friendship could be._

_(My Little Pony)_

Twilight and Maddie smile as the the others appear.

_Twilight Sparkle: Until you all shared its magic with me._

Rainbow Dash flies around.

_Rainbow Dash: Big adventure._

Pinkie Pie blows up a balloon.

_Pinkie Pie: Tons of fun!_

Rarity flips her hair.

_Rarity: A beutiful heart._

Applejack Bucks and Apple Tree.

_Apple Jack: Faithful and strong._

Fluttershy feeds an Apple to a Rabbit.

_Fluttershy: Sharing kindness._

Maddie hugs Spike.

_Maddie: Loving Ponies._

_Spike: And a baby Dragon._

_Twilight Sparkle: It's an easy feat._

Twilight Teleports infront of here Treehouse Library and the others walk up to her.

_Twilight Sparkle: And Magic makes it all complete._

The Shadowy Figure wields a big sword with blue flames behind him.

_?: Let's rock!_

Spike holds up a croll before blowing fire on it and sending it to Princess Celestia.

_Twilight Sparkle: You have My Little Ponies._

Princess Celestia get the scroll and opens it seeing a photo of the Mane Six, Spike, and Maddie.

_Twilight Sparkle: Do you know you're all my very friends?_

Chapter One: Arriving In Equestria

As soon as the light died down Maddie saw that she and Princess Celestia were actualy in the castle in Equestria. It was huge, bigger then any building she's seen before not counting skyscrapers in city's. Maddie looked all around when a sudden voice grabbed her attention.

"Glad to have you back your Majesty." Maddie looked and saw some royal gaurds just like in the show. The Unicorn Gaurds had grey fur white mane and tails with gold armor. The Pegasus Gaurds had white fur with blue mane and tails with gold armor. Princess Celestia smiled at the Royal Gaurd.

"I was only gone for a few minutes." Princess Celestia said with a warm hearted smile. The Royal gaurd kept a straight face as Maddie looked at Princess Celestia then back to the gaurd.

"Sorry your Highness. We just worry about your saftey." The Royal Gaurd said before looking at Maddie curiously, wondering what she was.

"Is this the creature you spoke about your Majesty?" The Royal Gaurd asked pointing a hoof at Maddie. Princess Celestia before looking back to the Gaurd.

"Yes, The is Maddie. She will be with Twilight Sparkle learning about friendship. Has Twilight sent a reply yet?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes your Majesty. She should arrive tomarrow morning." The gaurd answered. Princess Celstia smilled before speaking again.

"Well why don't you bring Maddie to my sister so they can talk. I need to send a letter." Princess Celestia said as she went to her room. The Royal Gaurd looked back at Maddie with her suitcase.

"Let me help you with that." The Royal Gaurd said as he lifted the bag with his magic while Maddie still had her backpack on her back. He started walked with her bag before turning back to her.

"Right this way uh, Maddie right?" Maddie nodded before fallowing the gaurd as he lead her. As they walked Maddie looked around at the Castle's interior, it was beutiful. This place looked more amazing then in the cartoon. They soon arrived at a room where a familiar Alicorn reading a book that Maddie remembered from the Wedding special. It was Princess Luna.

"Greetins young one. You must be the creature our Sister spoke of. Our- I mean my name is Princess Luna. What is your name?" Princess Luna asked curiously while putting her book to the side with a book mark in it. She then walked over to Maddie as she answered while kneeling.

"My name is Maddie your Majesty. It's an Honer to meet you." Princess Luna took a good look at her before speaking. She didn't exactly knew what it meant when someone said that, she only knew people said it when meeting someone famous or royal.

"Arrise Maddylin, our sister told us she would bring you here to learn about friendship with Twilight Sparkle." Maddie flinched when Princess called her Maddylin.

"Please just call me Maddie. I feel like I'm in trouble when someone calls me Maddylin." Princess Luna gave a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Maddie. Our-I mean my, name is Princess-"

"Luna! I know who you and Princess Celestia are, you're both Sisters. Princess Celestia raises and lowers the Sun each day and you raise an lowera the Moon at Night. You also used to be Nightmare Moon." Maddie said excitedly making Princess Luna's jaw dropped in surprise. She was very curious as to how Maddie knew. It was possible Princess Celestia could have told her but she had her doubts and asked.

"How do you know that if you just came from another world?" Maddie looked at Her.

"You guys seriously don't have TVs here?" Maddie asked confusing Princess Luna. Princess Luna wondered what Maddie was talking about.

"What is a, TV?" Princess Luna asked. Maddie thought for a second to figure out how to explain what a TV is. She remembered her Mother saying they probably didnt have TVs in Equestria if it was real.

"TV is short for Television. Its a box with moving pictures, music, sound and voices-" Princess Luna now had an idea what Maddie was talking about.

"Ah yes like these Movie theaters I keep hearing about." Princess Luna said making Maddie confused.

"You guys have Movie Theaters?" Maddie asked surprised.

"Yes, but hearing that such a device can play movies in ones own home is quite new. How is such a thing done?" Princess Luna asked.

"It's all done with computers." Maddie answered. Princess Luna was about to ask what computers were when she saw her Older Sister Princess Celestia walk into the room and spoke.

"Sister, you must hear of this... technology that Maddie speaks of." Princess Luna said excitedly. Princess Celestia was interested in hearing about the strange device since she saw it personaly.

"I'd love to hear Luna. But first Maddie let me show you where you'll stay for tonight." Princess Celestia said. Maddie excitedly picking up her bags and fallowing Princess Celestia.

"Now Maddie, how much do you know about us?" Princess Celestia asked curious about what she knows from the box Princess Luna said was a TV.

"Alot. But my older Brother knows way more then I do." Maddie answered.

"You have an Older Brother?" Princess Celestia asked in interest. Maddie nodded her head.

"Yup! He's fast and strong and smart. When I told him what some bullies did to me he sounded so mad, I know he cares about me alot. I don't realy get to see him though." Maddie answered starting to get a little sad. Princess Celestia thought back to the picture she saw maddie grab but push it to the back of her mind for now and decided to change the subject as they arrived at the room.

"Here we are." Princess Celestia opened the door with her magic and lead Maddie inside.

"I hope you enjoy your stay for the night." Princess Celestia said as Maddie looked around. The floor was tile, the curtains were really fancy, the bed was huge and looked very comfortable. She turned to Princess Celestia.

"I know I will. This is the biggest room I've ever seen!" Maddie said happily. Princess Celestia giggled at her excitement.

"Well I'll send someone up in a moment, dinner should be just about ready. What kinds of food do you eat enyway?" Princess Celestia as she stopped at the door.

"I eat fruits, vegetables, meat and candy." Maddie listed and saw Princess Celestia's eyes widened.

"Oh you're an Omnivore." Princess Celestia said a little suprised. Maddie saw the look on Princess Celestia's face and thought she did something wrong.

"Was it something I said?" Maddie said nervoudly. Princess Celestia saw how nervous Maddie looked and gave a liight laugh.

"Maddie I can understand that your kind does eat meat. I just simply didn't expect it. You see Ponies dont eat meat, we're herbavores. All we can eat is fruits and vegetables along with candy and other sweets." Princess Celestia explained to Maddie, making sure she understood.

"Ohh. So thats why you guys eat those daisy sandwiches." Maddie said as she remembered about herbavors in school. Then another thought came to her little mind.

"You don't think I'm ganna eat you do you?" Maddie said worried. Princess Celestia couldn't help but laugh at how funny and cute it was.

"Maddie I don't think you're going to eat anypony. I can tell you aren't a cruel creature who would eat anypony." Princess Celestia said as she walked up to Maddie and placed a hoove on her shoulder. Maddie smilled before Princess Celestia walked back to the door and stopped.

"I'll send someone up when Dinner is ready." Princess Celestia said as she walked out. Maddie looked at the furniture and saw how fancy it was. Maddie then walked over to the window and was instantly amazed by the view of Canterlot at night.

"WOW!" Maddie said out loud as she saw the view. She wondered if she could see Ponyville from there in the day and started looking. After 5 long minutes she was starting to think she needed a tellascope to see it from there at night. Soon she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw a Royal Pegasus Gaurd

"Miss Maddie dinner is ready. If you would fallow me I will talk you to the dinning room." The Gaurd said in a serious tone.

"Okay." Maddie said as she fallowed the Royal Gaurd out of the room and closed the door behind her. She fallowed all the way to the dinning hall. Once they reached it Maddie was relieved.

"I thought we'd never get here." Maddie said while the Royal Gaurd kept a straight face while guiding her to the table. When he showed Maddie her seat her seat he used his magic to pull out the chair for her. Maddie jumped at first but almost squeeled when she saw he was using Magic. Once Maddie was seated she saw to her left she was next to Princess Luna sitting at the end of the table. On the the end of the table Sat Princess Celestia. On the other side of the table sat a Pony Maddie recognized as Prince Blueblood. She frowned when she remembered how much of a jerk he was to Rarity. Maddie smilled when she turned to Princess Celestia who smilled back at her and stood up before speaking.

"Everypony before we begin dinner I have an announcment to make." Everyone became silent to listen to Princess Celestia.

"I would like to Introduce Maddie. Her kind is a race from another world that they call themselves humans." Princess Celestia said introducing Maddie. Everypony silently began speaking to each other.

"I have brought Maddie here to learn about friendship with my student Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville." Princess Celestia continued.

"Might we ask why thou has brought her here dear Sister?" Princess Luna asked. Princess celestia turned to her because she already explained it to her. However Maddie thought about that question.

"I'm happy I'm here but, why DID you bring me here?" Maddie asked Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia now knew why Princess Luna asked as she glanced at everyone else who was waiting for answer. Princess Celestia cleared her throat before speaking.

"You see the reason I brought you here Maddie was I saw you getting bullied by others in your school. I was watching you thanks to a spell I haven't used in years. I saw you didn't realy have any friends so I thought you could come here and learn about friendship with my faithfull student." Once Princess celestia explained everyone began talking again.

"Now why don't we all eat. I'm sure you're all hungry." Princess Celestia said before everyone began eating their meals.

"I guess you saw that older girl push me huh?" Maddie asked nervously as she picked up and Apple and bit into it. Princess Celestia nodded before speaking.

"Yes I did Maddie. I only hope her parents raise her better after what she did to you." Princess Celestia answered with concern in her voice.

"What did this older girl do?." Princess Luna asked. Princess Celestia turned to her and began.

"When I was watching Maddie I saw a bunch of Human children climbing on an odd structure. I saw Maddie trying to climb on when this bigger, older girl kept Maddie from doing so. When Maddie tried to anyway the girl pushed her away, Maddie pushed back only to have the older girl push her into the ground. This older girl pushed Maddie so hard that she draw blood." Everyone gasped except for Prince Blue Blood who just enjoyed his meal.

"Oh your poor thing are you alright?" One Pony asked obviously worried for Maddie.

"I'm okay now. It was just a nose bleed." Maddie said upset by what happened. Soon Princess Luna groaned before speaking.

"Even in other worlds certain young ones show no respect for others. This reminds us of that group of fillys Twilight Sparkle mentioned. They get ridicueled for not having cutie marks and being, as Ponies call it today "Blank Flanks." Princess Luna said with fustration. Maddie perked up at the mention of the group Princess Luna mentioned.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"Yes I believe that was the name of their little group." Princess Luna said trying to remember.

"What were you trying to climb on anyway?" One Pony asked making everyone else curious.

"It's called a Jungle Gym. It's for kids to climb on and play-" Maddie was interupted by Prince Blue Blood.

"Please you actualy climb on things for amusment? what a ruffian! I bet you don't even know proper edicate." Prince Blue Blood said with a snobish chuckle. Maddie got upset.

"I was never taught to be fancy like you." Maddie said with her voice cracking and getting mad. Prince Blue Blood laughed some more bringing tears to Maddies eyes.

"Please, I bet you Humans are nothing more then a bunch of-"

"PRINCE BLUE BLOOD THAT IS ENOUGH!" Princess Celestia shouted cutting off Prince Blue Blood and making him shrink back before she continued.

"I have spoken to you numerous times about this and you still haven't learned your lesson. I want you to go to your room RIGHT NOW! And no desert for you." Princess Celestia said making Prince Blue Blood go to his room with his head down. Princess Celestia looked back to Maddie who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Maddie I'm sorry about Prince Blue Blood. He always judges everpony and thinks he's better than everypony else. I have spoken to him so many times but it just won't sink in." Princess Celestia Explained while Maddie sniffed and wiped her tears.

"It's ok. I just wish my brother was here for that. He would have stood up for me." Maddie said as she remembered her brother.

"You have a Brother?" Princess Luna asked surprised. Maddie nodded her head

"He wouldn't let that jerk talk like that to me." Maddie said with tears still in her eyes. Princess Luna knew how to make her feel better.

"Come now Maddie. Not all Ponies are like Prince Blue Blood. I'm sure once thou goes to Ponyville you shall see for thieself." Princess Luna said giving Maddie a Smile. Maddie smiled back and Princess Celestia smilled seeing Maddie feel better.

"Maddie Once you're finished I'll take you to your room. There's something I want to tell you." Princess Celestia told Maddie. Maddie nodded and everyone continued eating and once they were done. Some Ponies came and took the dirty dishes while Princess Celestia motioned for Maddie to fallow her. As they walked Princess Celestia Began to speak.

"Maddie It's obvious that the adventures Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with this world are nothing more then a fictional story in your world. When you go to Ponyville tomarrow you can tell Twilight Sparkle and her friends, however I don't want you to tell anyone else because of how they may react. Do you understand?" Princess Celestia asked as she stopped in the hallway.

"What about thier families?" Maddie asked stopping as well.

"You can tell Applejacks Brother Big Mac and her Granny Smith, I feel they can keep a secret. But I'm afraid you can't tell any of the Cutie Mark Crusaiders, I heard they can't really keep secrets. I sure you know of Twilights brother correct?" Princess Celestia asked as they started walking again.

"Ya he got married to Princess Cadance. I didn't get to any episodes after that yet. I'm still catching up." Maddie explained. Soon they reached Maddie's room and Princess Celestia opened the door with her magic.

"Well maybe you can ask Twilight what happened when you see her tomarrow. She may give me Friendship report but she doesn't give me every little detail. I hope you have a goodnight sleep Maddie." Princess Celestia said as Maddie walked inside and closed it behind her magic again. Maddie was about to get into her pajamas when she relised she had no where to put the dirty clothes. So she decided to just sleep in her clothes as she jumped on the bed and went to sleep wishing her brother was there.

(A/N: Well Everypony I'm sure there's certain things your wondering. The reason I wrote that Equestria has movie theaters is because in the episode one bad apple, during the song bad seed the CMC are clearly hiding in a movie thearter.)


	3. late excuse

Hi everyone Blade here, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some things to take care of in real life and I had to make some tweaks to the chapter I was going to post because of episode like "keep calm and flutter on." But I'm half way down with the next chapter even with the changes. But if I keep going I'm sure I can get it done in a day or two-what the?(see's the commercial for the princess coronation special.)...SON OF A-


	4. Bad news and Good news

Hi everyone Blade here, I have bad news and Good news. The bad news is that this story is getting scraped. I basicly jumped head first into this thing with no good storyline. The Good news is I will be making a MLP story that has a decent storyline. I got some god ideas thanks to the new major mlp episode. I'll re-use the title. Just be patient guys I have a gem in the works


End file.
